Elba Truthspoken
Backstory Elba Truthspoken appeared in Boatmurdered at an unspecified time in the not-too-distant past, carting with her a tiny golden spider monkey whom she affectionately calls Temi (short for Temidoros) and a modest backpack. Her arrival was unmemorable: one day business occurred per usual, and the next day it involved an elderly witch of shadowy origins. Rumours abound as to her homeland; the cruelest ones suggest that she hails from Cheliax to the southwest. However, any inquiries addressed to Elba are casually brushed aside, if she speaks at all, and are more likely to be countered with a blank stare. Elba prefers to speak only when necessary and to act before speaking. Elba is known to be a witch, and while this may lead some to distrust her, she has demonstrated her usefulness a number of times. She is an elderly elf with greying salt-and-pepper hair, but her eyes are surprisingly bright and her movements are adequately agile. If there is downtime, the witch is likely to provide minor witchly services for a modest fee, including feats such as translating documents, detecting poisons, putrefying victuals, and providing a small degree of magical entertainment. For the more fortunate (provided they are willing to part with a portion of that fortune), the witch will perform greater services, such as scrying or brewing a potion. General Stats and Mechanics Class: Witch 7 (47327 xp) Race: Elf Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Age: 170 Height: 64" Weight: 103 Hair: Brown, greying Eyes: Black Skin: Olive Languages Spoken: Common, Elven, Draconic, Gnomish, Goblin, Sylvan Kingdom Role: Spymaster Heritage: Oreisa Clan Ability/Mechanical Scores STR 8, -1 HP 41 DEX 16, 3 AC 13 CON 12, 1 CMD 15 INT 20, 5 FORT 4 WIS 14, 2 REF 5 CHA 10, 0 WILL 7 Traits *Mathematical Prodigy - +1 to Knowledge (arcana, engineering), Knowledge (engineering) added to class skill list *Resilient - +1 to Fortitude Feats *Local Beacon - +4 to Knowledge (local) *Spell focus (enchantment) - +1 bonus to save DC for enchantment spells *Greater spell focus (enchantment) - additional +1 bonus to save DC for enchantment spells *Extra hex (cauldron) - gain one additional hex; Elba chose Cauldron *Persistent spell - creatures who saved against a spell must save again *(Alertness) - only when Temidoros is within arm's reach; +2 bonus to Perception and Sense Motive Witch-specific mechanics Patron Trickery (gains a new spell every second level) *2 - animate rope *4 - mirror image *6 - major image *8 - phantasmal killer *10 - mirage arcana *12 - mislead *14 - reverse gravity *16 - screen *18 - time stop Hexes *''Cackle'' - A witch can cackle madly as a move action. Any creature that is within 30 feet that is under the effects of an agony hex, charm hex, evil eye hex, fortune hex, or misfortune hex caused by the witch has the duration of that hex extended by 1 round. *''Cauldron'' - The witch receives Brew Potion as a bonus feat and a +4 insight bonus on Craft (alchemy) skill checks. *''Charm'' (DC 18, standard action) - A witch can charm an animal or humanoid creature within 30 feet by beckoning and speaking soothing words. This improves the attitude of an animal or humanoid creature by 1 step, as if the witch had successfully used the Diplomacy skill. The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Witch’s Intelligence modifier. A Will save negates this effect. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. At 8th level, this effect improves the attitude of the target creature by 2 steps. This is a mind-affecting charm effect. *''Disguise'' (DC 18, standard action) - A witch can change her appearance for a number of hours per day equal to her class level, as if using disguise self. These hours do not need to be consecutive, but they must be spent in 1-hour increments. *''Misfortune'' (DC 18, standard action) - The witch can cause a creature within 30 feet to suffer grave misfortune for 1 round. Anytime the creature makes an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, it must roll twice and take the worse result. A Will save negates this hex. At 8th level and 16th level, the duration of this hex is extended by 1 round. This hex affects all rolls the target must make while it lasts. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. Spells Known (spells listed in bold are enchantment spells) *0 - bleed, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, guidance, light, mending, message, putrefy food and drink, read magic, resistance, spark, stabilize, touch of fatigue *1 - beguiling gift, command, comprehend languages, dancing lantern, mask dweomer, mount, obscuring mist, ray of enfeeblement, unseen servant **Patron spell: animate rope *2 - alter self, enthrall, hold person, vomit swarm **Patron spell: mirror image *3 - bestow curse, fly, stinking cloud, suggestion **Patron spell: major image *4 - crushing despair, scrying **Intend to acquire next level: black tentacles, threefold aspect Gear Magic items *Headband of Mental Prowess (+2 Int, +2 Cha, grants ranks in Knowledge The Planes) *+1 headband of intelligence (1000 gp) - not worn *pearl of power (level 1) x2 (2000 gp) *pearl of power (level 2) (4000 gp) *dark ankh (holy symbol of Cult of Wyste, darkness 1/day) (value unknown) *+1 Dagger of the Cursed Far Realms (as a standard action, you can make a melee or ranged touch attack that causes a living creature to become shaken for 4 rounds) (value unknown) *scroll of Stinking Cloud (value unknown) *scroll of Twilight Knife (value unknown) *stone rose (increases DC for level 1 and 2 spells by 1, increases HP by 1d8, prohibits use of ioun stones, +1 spell slot for spell levels 5-9; other unknown effects); overwhelming auras of transmutation, conjuration, divination; probably Fey (value unknown) *+3 bracers of armour (value unknown) *eyeball with magic aura? (not a cyclops eye, but belonged to an aberration of some sort) Consumables *herbs (5 gp) *liquor (10 gp) *flask of holy water x5 (125 gp) *unguent of timelessness x2 (300 gp) *dust of tracelessness x2 (500 gp) *dust of dryness x3 (value unknown) *potion of hideous laughter x2 (600 gp) *potion of invisibility x5 x4 (1200 gp) *potion of misdirection x3 (900 gp) *potion of touch of idiocy x2 (600 gp) *potion of undetectable alignment x2 (600 gp) Gear *flask (3 cp) *bedroll (1 sp) *blanket (5 sp) *flint and steel (1 gp) *traveler's outfit (0 gp) *backpack (2 gp) *spell component pouch (5 gp) *teapot (5 gp) *silk rope (50 ft.) *magnifying lens (100 gp) *everburning torch (110 gp) *dagger (2 gp) *silver mirror - for purposes of scrying (1000 gp) *silver crescent - for purposes of threefold aspect (5 gp) *tiny masterwork studded leather armor for Temidoros (162 gp, 5sp) Money *9461 gp *8 sp *7 cp Category:Player Characters